Propylene terpolymers can be used to make articles of manufacture. It can be difficult to balance the properties of impact, rigidity, and transparency. For example, when softness is desired, the property may indicate a high fraction of xylene solubles is appropriate, rendering the articles not useful for food contact applications.
Also, some processes for making the propylene terpolymers can yield terpolymers having a low melting temperature and related narrow processability window.